oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Oona
Assistant/Apprentice (Formerly)|Badge Number = |Co-worker(s)= Oscar (Former Mentor) Agent Olympia Agent Otis Ms. O (Boss) Agent Ocean Agent Ohlm (Formerly) Every other Agent|debut = "Back to the Past"|voice = Olivia Presti|Actor = Olivia Presti|Appearance = Brown Eyes and Hair, Straightened; Looks more skinnier.|Partner(s) = N/A|Personality = Perplexing|Friends = Agent Olympia Agent Otis Ms. O Agent Ocean Agent Ohlm (Formerly) Oscar|Employee(s) = The Other Scientists|Enemies = Villains (Causers of Odd)|Rival(s) = Obbs}} Agent Oona is a new scientist at Odd Squad. She is an expert on gadgets and tends to follow in Oscar's footsteps both figuratively and literally.. She is now the head of the Science Department in Precinct 13579. She is played by Olivia Presti. She has lots of friends, notably Olympia and Otis. Personality Oona can be a very comical but somewhat socially inept character. Oona is known for her hyperactive activity and her slight over-exaggerations. Despite all of this, Oona is still an extraordinary genius. She is able to build gadgets as well and as often as Oscar did. Relationships Oscar: Mentor/Idol Ms. O: Boss Agent Olympia and Agent Otis: Friends/Co-workers Agent Ocean: Co-worker/Friend Olive and Otto: Idols (sort of, not as much as they are for Olympia) Appearance Her brown, straight hair down is in a half ponytail up do held by a small green hairtie (about a cup length). She is skinny; but short and her eye colour looks the same with her hair, but with lighter tanned skin. Trivia * Oona's lab coat is stuffed with compliments. * Her first day was March 1st, 2016. * She can lasso. * Oona's favorite food is Glow-Nuts. * Her bowtie size is 9, which happens to be the same size as Oscar. * She is on-and-off colorblind and sensitive to dairy. * Allegedly she has a twin sister who does not work at Odd Squad. * She has a habit of dropping gadgets and other things, which is a problem. Oscar also had this issue. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. * She is not really into Soundcheck. She does, however, like the band Noise Test, as seen in Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent. * She is allergic to lettuce. * She does not really like boats. * In later Season 2 Oona redid her interview, marking the only time this has happened in the show. Appearances * "Back to the Past" / "Odd Squad Needs You" * "The O Team" (cameo) / "Show Me the Money" * "The Creature Whisperer" (cameo) * "Oscar Strikes Back" * "Olympia's Day" * "And Then They Were Puppies" (voice only) / "A Case of the Sillies" * "Happy Halfiversary" * "Put Me In Coach" * "Extreme Cakeover" * "Three's Company" * "Drop Gadget Repeat" * "O is For Opposite" * "Rookie Night" * "The Cherry On Top-inator" / "Sir" * "Orchid's Almost Half Hour Talent Show" (cameo) / "The Perfect Score" * "The Voice" * "Oona and the Oonabots" * "Xs and Os" / "Dr. O No" * "Haunt Squad" * "Dr. O: Party Time, Excellent" * "License to Science" * "Two Agents and a Baby" / "Ocean and the Fly" * "Odd Squad: World Turned Odd" * "Hands on a Desk Chair" * "Slow Day" * "Happily Ever Odd" * "New Jacket Required" (cameo) * "Villains Always Win" * "Other Olympia" * "Saving Agent Orson" (flashback) / "The Scientist" * "Who Is Agent Otis?" * "Odds and Ends" Quotes * "Howdy-do!" * "What am I, crazy?" * "I picked the wrong day to stop talking to myself." Gallery ZlXD0GFvU1A.maxresdefault-1-.jpg Maxresdefault-1-.jpg OonaWithGadgets.jpg Extreme Cakeover-Oona-Cake Virus.png Extreme Cakeover-Oona.png Untitled 395252.jpg Oona Collage.jpg Untitled 394685.jpg Oona terrified.png Oona smile.png IMG 20190307 100041.jpg Category:Kids Category:Agents Category:Science Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z